Healing a Heart of Hatred
by PRemington900
Summary: After her master married a Nohrian, her heart was shattered into pieces. And it was only a certain dragon who could mend her broken heart. CorrinXOboro one-shot. Minor TakumiXCamilla.


**I know I said I would only do one fic at a time, but following advice from a fellow writer, I decided it would be good to fill up my library a little. I can handle a one-shot here and there. Not a serious fan of this pairing but I can see this happening if Takumi fell in love with another woman. Besides, I like Oboro, she's cool.**

 **I do not own the image or Fire Emblem.**

* * *

It was a great day at the Astral realm People were happy, and so far, no word of any bandits attacking or anyone trying to invade Corrin's castle. The day was enjoyable to say the least.

Prince Corrin knew that it would only get better in the future. At first, his choice to side with neither kingdom did not start well for him. Being branded a traitor on both sides made his life difficult as he tried to recruit help for fight the real enemy behind the scenes. However, if he was able to convince the likes of his stubborn hotheaded brother Takumi to get along with his Nohrian foster sister Camilla, then he knew he could get both nations to get along someday.

He read a book detailing strategy in the Hall of Records as he felt relaxed for once in his life. He wanted to brush up on his skills while spending the day in peace.

"Guess who?"

However, Corrin's vision was completely blocked by an unknown female intruder. He could only see darkness but the voice was recognizable. He decided to play along just for the hell of it.

"Hmm? That's kind of difficult given the amount of women in the army." Corrin said playfully.

"Given that you're leader of our army, I would assume you'd know every single member and yet, you can't tell who I am by the sound of my voice? How cruel." She said it like she was offended but she was giggling at how he played along.

"Can I at least have three guess." He asked.

"Hmm." She thought about it before giving an answer. "I suppose."

"Okay." He laughed before thinking of any potential candidates. "Is it Rinkah?"

"Strike one." She simply said before flicking his head her finger.

"Ow. That stung a little." He remarked.

"Two guesses left." She remarked playfully.

"Well…" He thought about it for a moment before deciding to end the game entirely. "My guess it's either Oboro or the claws of death."

"Ding, ding, ding! It's Oboro!" She exclaimed before releasing her hand over his eyes and walked around the look at him properly. "How are you Lord Corrin?"

"I'm alright. Have to enjoy days like these."

"So true." She nodded. Peaceful days like these normally pass quickly so every moment of peace is a blessing. "So I'm done cleaning today and I'm famished. Care to join me for lunch?"

"I would love to Milady." Corrin got out of his chair and offered his arm for Oboro to take. She linked hers with his and blushed at his gentlemen approach.

The two made their way to the mess hall and sat down at table. It was just the two of them. Soon, Corrin's siblings joined him with the exception of Takumi and Camilla but took notice as soon as they arrived Oboro got out of her seat and moved to Corrin's side. Likely because she didn't want to be near Elise given that she's a Princess of Nohr.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Lord Corrin." She apologized. "But if I were to be near Lady Elise, I might… make that face again."

"Oh, that." Corrin grimaced. He remembered that Oboro had a tendency to make a very twisted glare when in the presence of Nohrians. Likely as a result of having watched her parents being killed by Nohrian bandits right in front of her. He wrapped an arm around her, comforting the spear master. "Don't worry, not all Nohrians are bad. I hope to prove that to you one day."

She blushed a little at his bold move and smiled at his attempt to help change her view on Nohrians as a whole.

Just then Takumi and Camilla entered the room, holding hands and smiling wide. Boor took notice and froze a little as she moved a little which unhooked Corrin's arm around her.

"Everyone! Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Takumi spoke loudly, gaining the attention of the entire mess hall.

"Ooh w… what's going one." Sakura squeaked as she saw the two together.

"I'm willing to bet how thins is going to turn out." Hinata added.

"No… please no…" Oboro was shaking as she assumed what was going to happen.

"Well I am proud to announce that Camilla and I have decided to… well… should I tell them or…"

"We're getting married!" Camilla screamed as everyone in the mess hall stood up and gave their applause.

"Yes, yes thank you very much for your applause my friends. But I just have one question to ask." Takumi said as he turned his attention to Corrin. "Brother, I know I have been rude to you in the past. I know that it was hard for us to get along at first, but if it wasn't for you, I never would have met Camilla."

"You're too kind brother." Corrin smiled.

"So I must ask if you'll be my best man at the wedding."

"Oh… I don't know what to say." Corrin was speechless as he had never been a best man before. But he was willing to do this for his brother and foster sister. "But I accept."

"Oh, thank you darling!" Camilla grinned as she ran to hug Corrin. "Now we'll be a real family!"

"Yes, thank you sister." Corrin smiled as Camilla released her hold on him. He looked to his left and saw Oboro trembling with tears threatening to break through.

"N… No."

"Oboro…" Just then Corrin stopped and remembered that the spear master had genuine feelings for Takumi. And now he was engaged. Worse, was he was engaged to a Nohrian.

"Oboro? Is something the matter?" Takumi asked in concern for his retainer.

"Y… You… and… h… her?"

"What?" The archer asked as the words she was saying weren't coming out right.

She took one good look at his fiance. She took one look at her and her stomach wretched. She couldn't believe that he was getting married to someone like her. After fully digesting that her master was getting married to a princess of Nohr, she immediately sprinted out the door, leaving Takumi and the entire mess hall confused.

"Oboro!" Corrin ran after her. This must've broken her heart. As he ran out of the mess hall, he saw her run towards the Hall of Records and he immediately ran after her. As he walked in, he saw Oboro with her deadly silver spear, tearing the place apart.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" She saw as she destroyed a shelf with her spear. After that it was a table, a chair, and anything that got in her way.

"Oboro stop!" This wasn't good. She's in shock. Corrin had to stop her somehow.

"I… I loved him… I loved him!" She yelled. She then dropped her spear and started hitting the ground with her fists. "I was such an idiot! I gave him everything! My service! My loyalty! And he chooses HER! A filthy Nohrian!"

"Oboro…"

"I… I'm broken!" She exclaimed, tears running down her face. "If Lord Takumi won't love me… then who will. Who would ever love someone like me!"

"Oboro!" Corrin immediately went to her side and hugged her tight, refusing to let go until she stopped crying. "Please don't cry anymore."

"L… Lord Corrin." She was so busy tearing the library apart, she didn't even realize that Corrin was there.

"You are the most beautiful, kind, sweet, and amazing person I've ever met Oboro. Don't ever say you can't be loved, because you can have anyone your heart desires. I know you loved Takumi, I know he meant a lot to you, but it's not the end. It's never the end."

"*Sniff* Lord Corrin."

"I promise. One day, you're going to find someone who you will be able to love with all that you are, and that person will return your love in full." He said calmly.

"T… thank you Milord." She said as she returned the hug.

"Oboro, you're one of my best and trusted friends. Please call me Corrin."

"Then please Corrin." She held onto him tight, almost as if he would disappear she didn't hold on. "Please just stay with me for a while."

"Of course."

* * *

It had been about a month since that day when Takumi announced his wedding with the Princess of Nohr. Ever since then Oboro had been thinking more of Corrin than her master. She had always been close to him as they bonded. Whether it was during a battle or training, if she wanted company he was the first she would go to.

I _should've realized it from the start._ Oboro thought to herself now finally understanding what she was feeling. _I need to tell him_. She knew that he was alone and now it was the perfect opportunity to tell him. She entered the Hall of Records and found Corrin reading as he would usually do. She walked up to him wondering how to start.

"Um… Corrin?"

"Hmm? He looked up from his book and saw the spear master looking at him with a shy expression. "Hi, Oboro. Doing some late-night chores?"

"No... my past hasn't bothered me as much lately. So no cleaning tonight."

"Well, that's good. It shows you're growing."

"Well, I still make that scowl sometimes." She went with the conversation, hoping the opportunity to tell him would arise. "I see a Nohrian and can't help myself."

"I see… well, just be aware that not everyone in Nohr is a villain. And I'm not saying that in self-defense." He explained. Hopefully, she still wasn't angry at Camilla for marrying Takumi.

"Yeah, I know… Lady Elise is always nice to me. As for Lady Camilla…

"Oboro, I think we should judge people by what's in their hearts, not where they're from. I know Elise and Camilla have their quirks but that doesn't make them bad just because they're from Nohr. As Hoshidan royalty raised in Nohr, I hope to prove that to you."

 _Now is the time_. She thought as she moved closer to him. "Mind proving that to me up close, Corrin?" She tried to be smooth but also flirtatious at the same time. "It would be easier to see if… if I could stay at your side from now on…"

"If that will help, then of course." He smiled, although after he said that, one look at Oboro and he could tell that she was frustrated about something. "Is something wrong?

"You can be so thick sometimes, Corrin." She sighed. Her frustration of not being able to tell him upfront angered her and seeing as how he wasn't getting it, she needed to be blunt. "When I say "up close" and "by your side," I mean…"

"…Wait." Orrin stood up out of his chair as he tried to comprehend what the spear master was trying to say. "…Oboro, are you saying…"

"You're just getting it now?" She made the first move. She grabbed his hand and stood on her tip toes to plant a light kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Corrin." She blushed but was proud as she now found the courage to say her feelings. "You've always watched over me and helped me when I needed it. Now that I've put the traumas of my past behind me... I want to help you as you've helped me..."

"But Oboro… I thought you…

"I did have feelings for Lord Takumi once, but thats in the past. The truth is… when I found out he was getting married I wasn't upset because of that. I was upset because I was conflicted." She did her best to explain that what she was feeling right now was real. "Ever since you came into my life, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You always try to do right by me, even when I'm at my worst. I don't know when but I began to fall for you too all I knew was that the feelings were there. For a long time I was conflicted, for days I would cry myself to sleep on whether I should tell you this. That I was in love with two people. But… whatever feelings I had for Lord Takumi are gone. His marriage set me free, it was just too difficult to accept at first. But once I finally got over it, I now know that the only man I could ever love is you…

"Oboro…"

"Or maybe I'm just foolish, and you don't want to be with someone as fussy and difficult as me…" She looked away as she assumed that's what he thought.

"No, don't be silly!" He brought his hand to her chin and made her look at him. "I love you too. I have always loved you Oboro." He admitted which made her smile with glee. "I love the way you're always thinking about the best way to help other people. That's why I wanted to help you—to repay all the kindness you've shown!"

"Corrin…" She couldn't believe it. Her love had accepted her. In that moment, she couldn't stop the tears.

"I promise to make this world a place you can feel safe at night—or any other time." He took both of her hands into his "So, let me make it official. Oboro… will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love nothing more Corrin." She smiled before moving forward. "Now shut up and kiss me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. It was soft and passionate, just like she wanted her fist kiss to be. Every feeling of love she had for Corrin was being poured into the kiss. As she pulled away, she rested her head onto his chest, closing her eyes and sighing with joy.

"I hope someday I can love the world as much as you do." She told him. "Please, stay with me 'til then."

* * *

 **Cute one shot, wouldn't you say?**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
